


Thunderstruck

by zetsubonna



Series: All American Bicycle [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Could you write Steve/Thor with anal gape?</p><p>Really short, I mean it this time. My last “no more than 1500 words” fill was 1988 words. OTL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstruck

Steve was a mess.

Thor was still fairly put together, and Jane barely looked like she’d been through a stiff breeze. They nuzzled at each other as they looked at Steve, who was smiling in a way Thor had never seen him smile, every inch of his face so lit up he appeared to be glowing.

"Do you yet breathe, Captain?" Thor teased, and Steve laughed, burying his face in his pillowed arms.

"I think you needed that," Jane noted, trailing her fingers over the curve of Steve’s shoulder. "More than you thought you did."

"Mm, that’s probably true," Steve acknowledged dreamily.

"Truly, I am rarely of a mind to perform so through an act, but you did insist," Thor said modestly, then looked to Jane for her opinion.

"Well, if he could handle it in his mouth, he could handle it in his ass," Jane said, shrugging, pushing herself up on her hands and peering between Steve’s thighs. "Oh, wow," she murmured, and then giggled, Thor, curious, leaned forward himself, and made a soft, disgruntled noise, blushing.

"Perhaps too thorough," he noted, watching Steve squirm as Jane lightly circled the damp, pink flesh. Steve shivered when she pushed her finger into him at the bottom and the top didn’t even touch, and Thor seemed genuinely embarrassed.

"It was hardly my intention to do lasting damage," he said, wrinkling his nose. "My apologies."

"It’ll be fine," Steve said, waving him off. "I’ve had worse." He laughed, and Jane had never seen him laugh with so many teeth. "Probably. Maybe. Mm. Give me a little bit and I’ll be right back how I was."

Jane, still playing with Steve’s wet, fucked out hole, eliciting soft, pleased noises and making his hips twitch into the covers, glanced back at Thor. “And how was he?” she teased.

Thor chuckled mildly, relaxing into the pillows and watching as Steve’s hand slowly fisted in the covers and his eyes went steadily more unfocused and his neck went red.

"Steven is pleasantly gifted in nearly everything he attempts," Thor said, running his hand over the back of Steve’s and giving it a light squeeze.


End file.
